


Disappear

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Daisy ain't shit, Death, F/M, Gatsby survives, Gay, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Nick and Gatsby run off together, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Nick wants to disappear.





	

Title: Disappear

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: The Great Gatsby

Series: none

Pairings: Nick/Jay, and Daisy/Jay.

Characters: Nick Carraway, Jay Gatsby, Daisy, Myrtle W, Tom B., and George W.

Summary: Nick wants to disappear.

Disclaimer: The Great Gatsby is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Jay Gatsby watched as the last police officer and detective left his house. The last bit of evidence collected, in the morning Daisy would be in jail for the murder of Myrtle.

Myrtle, the other woman, her husband Tom, was giving all his time, and love too.

Part of him couldn't believe Daisy would let him be killed or jailed for her but another part of him knew she would. Daisy only cared that she was taken care of everyone else be damned.

He could only thank God for Nick saving him before Myrtle's husband George could get the chance to kill him. Somewhere Nick saw the man coming and knocked him off with his shoe.

* * *

"Jay."

Gatsby turned around to find Nick standing there with an suitcase. Nick stared a his neighbor with an hopeful smile and soft eyes.

"Your leaving." It wasn't an question, they both knew he was.

"Yes I am. I think I shared enough time here, don't you?" Nick asked.

Gatsby nodded at the statement. He wanted to ask Nick to stay for him but he couldn't. He couldn't make Daisy stay back then and he definitely couldn't make Nick stay now.

"Will you come with me?" Nick asked as he stepped closer.

Jay Gatsby froze as he locked eye with Nick Carraway. Nick blushed underneath the stare but didn't break eye contact with Jay.

"You want me to come with you?" Gatsby asked with a track of hope in his voice.

Nick nodded, another step "What reason do you have to stay here? Money? You can make it anywhere. This house? I'll build you hundreds. Or is it Daisy? The girl who abandoned you to protect herself."

Jay thought about it as he looked around. What reason did he have to stay have here anymore. He had enough money for the next few lifetimes. He could build an house anywhere.

Daisy.

Ohh his Daisy was long gone.

Now she's was Tom's Daisy.

Glancing back towards Nick, Jay Gatsby actually thought about it. Nick was the only person to stay by him through it all, he saved his life. Nodding Jay smiled at Nick, who's face broke out with the greatest smile he's ever seen.

"You'll disappear with me?" Nick was only an breath away now. His hand found Gatsby's as they entwined together, looking down at them Jay Gatsby decided his answer.

"Yes. I'll disappear with you."


End file.
